Will You
by TheUnlovedOutcast
Summary: ;; This is a one-shot I just had to write! It's a song-fic to the song "Will You" by P.O.D. The pairings are RyouBakura and a small dose of BakuraMalik. Shonen Ai and a pinch of drama (if you didn't guess). Please read and review.....(it might help to


Hello everyone! I'm still alive, even if I haven't updated in forever. I'm working on my friend part in To Live or Lose it All. ^^;;; This is just a small one-shot song-fic that popped into my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will You by P.O.D. because that song rocks ^_^ and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh seeing as Serenity reminds me of a "faith" version of Tèa (who is friendship)  
  
Read and Review!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou sat next to the window, looking out at the rainy horizon. His knees were drawn up to his chest almost in a desperate attempt to hide from something. If you looked close enough you could see him trembling slightly. His silent tears were shed unknown to his darker half......or so he thought.  
  
~!~$~!~See you sittin' next to  
The window in the bedroom  
She breaks down (breaks down)  
Cryin' over something  
And starin' into nothing  
Afraid now (hey now)  
Wanting, needing, haunting  
Its killing me  
Thinking what has happened  
To live the life like that, man  
I break down  
It's fake now~!~$~!~  
  
Bakura lay in the guest room, waiting for the right time to go to Ryou. He may be a cold tomb robber, but he did have somewhat of a heart. As quiet as Ryou tried to be, Bakura could still hear him crying through the walls. Thank Gods for his sensitive ears. He knew he was to blame for his light's pain, but he had too much pride to tell the truth.  
  
~!~$~!~ Will you  
Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you  
Will you stay with me today?~!~$~!~  
  
Ryou, who had tried his hardest to hide his feelings, ended up with a severely broken heart in the end. It really hurt to see your best friend kiss your crush. He knew he should have told Malik before the incident the next day, but the pain grew to anger too soon. Ryou chuckled ever so slightly as he remembered Malik's shocked expression when he slapped him.  
  
~!~$~!~ Afraid and out of reasons  
To fight the way she's feeling  
She breaks down (breaks down)  
Goin' through the motions  
And holdin' onto hopes  
And a dream now (somehow)  
Shaken (shaken), mistaken (mistaken), forsaken (forsaken)  
Its killing me  
Wishing you can change  
But he's always been the same  
If you leave now  
I'll drown~!~$~!~  
  
Bakura had to admit it wasn't the smartest thing to have let Malik kiss him, even if they both knew it would never lead to anything. He knew Ryou had seen when he heard the light, fading steps going up the stairs. Bakura had mentally scolded himself and crept up after him. The sight of Ryou sitting there crying was more than his cold heart could bear.  
  
~!~$~!~ Will you  
Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you  
Will you stay with me today?  
Will you  
Will you be here tomorrow?  
So will you  
You'll remember yesterday.~!~$~!~  
  
Ryou took off the Ring and laid it on his bed. He tried to glare at it, but just couldn't seem to stop his tears long enough. He hadn't needed to wear the Ring since Bakura got his own body, but it just felt right with the weight around his neck. Now it was a constant reminder of his shattered heart. His tears came less now since all his pain was gone.  
  
~!~$~!~ Yesterday  
Yesterday  
Yesterday  
Yesterday ~!~$~!~  
  
Bakura felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. It alarmed him, thinking that Ryou was hurting himself.  
  
//Ryou?//  
  
Silence.  
  
//...Ryou?//  
  
More Silence.  
  
//Ryou?!//  
  
Nothing.  
  
This proved Ryou had shut off the link, taken off the Ring, collapsed, or died. Bakura hoped it hadn't been the latter two.  
  
~!~$~!~ This time I'm sorry  
This time I'm sorry  
This time, this time  
I'm sorry for this time  
This time, this time  
I'm sorry  
This time I'm sorry. ~!~$~!~  
  
With all his sorrow poured over his sleeves, Ryou had fallen asleep. His legs uncurled and his head drooped down showing his sleep. A barely audible snore could be heard from his lips. His eyes, though still red and puffy, relaxed.  
  
~!~$~!~ Will you  
Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you  
Will you stay with me today?  
Will you  
Will you be here tomorrow?  
So will you  
You'll remember yesterday. ~!~$~!~  
  
Bakura raced in, his heart pounding in his head. He saw Ryou slumped over in the chair and thought he was dead until he spied the steady rise and fall of his chest. He genuinely smiled as his heart slowed down. The shine of the Ring caught his eye and confirmed his suspicions, Ryou HAD taken the Ring off. Bakura brushed the Ring to the floor with his hand and scooped Ryou up in his arms.  
  
~!~$~!~ Will you  
Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you  
Will you stay with me today?  
Will you  
Will you be here tomorrow?  
So will you  
You'll remember yesterday. ~!~$~!~  
  
Bakura peeled back the comforter and sheets and placed Ryou in them. He drew the blankets up to Ryou's shoulders and began to walk out. He stopped at the door to glimpse at Ryou one last time for the night when he saw Ryou shivering. Against his ego's judgment, Bakura snuck back over.  
  
~!~$~!~ Will you  
Will you love me tomorrow?  
So will you  
Will you stay with me today?  
Will you  
Will you be here tomorrow?  
So will you  
You'll remember yesterday. ~!~$~!~  
  
He drew the covers back just enough to slip in. Snuggling up to Ryou, he wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist. Kura buried his face in the crook of Ryou's neck and sighed happily.  
  
"Aishiteru Ryou" he whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru...Bakura..." came a yawn from the smaller boy.  
  
A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over Bakura. Ryou's rhythmic breathing soon lulled him into a deep sleep filled with content.  
  
~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
-___-;; it seems a little sappy, doesn't it? Of well!  
  
Chibi Mini: Please Review!!!  
  
Later Dudes and Dudettes!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast and Chibi Mini 


End file.
